Humans can try Revision
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Natsuki rewrites her humans can try poem to be more optimistic than before.


071:You decide to stop as your'e reaching the end of the mountain and your'e not allowed to go to the end of the mountain. It's another one of those things your'e not allowed to do. Your'e not allowed to do a lot of things.

The birds vanish into the clouds and you are left alone. Before they do however some weird steel bird crosses their path and it causes the non metal birds to spread out a little bit. You stare at the "bird" bewilderment. "What the f*** is that?" you wonder.

 **Be the bird thing or the people controlling it!:073**

 **Keep being Bodi:072**

* * *

072:The bird drops a few things including a gigantic crate. The gigantic crate breaks when it reaches the ground breaking into multiple shards which thankfully manage to avoid causing you, Bodi, to get an infection.

You yell out "HEY!" three times in a row. While this is going on you start waving your arms like an inflatable tube man & jump. Nothing happens however and you decide to follow the bird thing.

"You drop something! HEY!" Okay Bodi three heys was enough.

Slowing down your speed you look down to see the things that they dropped with your own eyes.

You have no idea what it is. It's orange and it's a box...but what exactly is the meaning of it falling from the sky?

 **It means it's a gift from the sky to me and I should keep it:074**

 **It means THE SKY IS FALING!** **THE SKY IS FALING!** **:075**

 **It means I should follow the plane:076**

* * *

073:You are now the people controlling the bird thing from 071 and that means you are controlling two fish. One fish is pilot and purple while the other is green and the co pilot. Right now your'e both falling right out the sky.

"Dude!" the purple one says "We're falling right out of the sky! We gotta to drop the load!"

 **Drop the Load:072**

* * *

074:You believe that this is a gift from the sky to you. Thanks sky.

You sit down to examine the gift a bit more. There's numbers on it. A grey stick is attached to it and it appears that you might be capable of moving it. There's also a circle on it with a red triangle that's pointing to the numbers. There's this really big antenna on top of it too.

 **Adjust the Antenna to the left:078**

 **Adjust the Antenna a bit to the right:079**

 **Adjust the Antenna to the right:077**

* * *

075:"This metal box feel from the sky..." you say out loud to no one in particular. "...which means it's a part of it and that the rest of the sky may follow! I must warn the village!"

You run to the village in a panic! Once you reach it you wave your arms around, but in panic this time, and warn your dad that the sky gods are angry at them. Khampa sighs, first the wolves and now this. He then tells everyone to go to the emergency bunkers, which you have for reasons unknown, except for the sheep in mastiff's clothing that on guard.

Once everyone is inside the bunker, which is really the big building in the middle of the town, your dad immediately to find the piece of the sky that fell down. It takes him a considerably long time, around 2-3 hours at most but eventually he finds it and brings it back for examination. He asks Fleetwood if he's seen it before and he says this thing is a radio which plays stuff like the news, music and that's all he gets to say because the moment music is mentioned he burns it into pieces. You don't care though, due to it falling from the sky it means that it's evil and due to it being able to play music that must mean music is evil too!

You stare at your dad and say "Thank you. Now I understand why you took music away. I will never listen to music again, I will cut off my ears the moment I even hear a note."

Your dad tells you not to do that and you don't

 **THE END:The curse of the sky**

P.S:Fleetwood just looks at you confused while all of this is happening.

* * *

076:Not the type to give up so soon you start running again. Waving your arms and repeatedly saying "hey!" over and over again surprisingly does not get this weird metal birds attention.

The metal bird notices not your pleas for it to stop as it continues onward to the unknown land ahead. But there is an upside, your legs are getting buffer and more flexible in the leg area. Wow...those are some **really** thick legs. I wish I had legs like those. You should become a leg model. Them legs...them legs...them legs!...thrtulerhuluqhj45;uli2uhtrejklhy3lutluh4hou1jy;ht

"Mr/Mx/Mrs Narrator?"

 _I'm sorry Bodi but the narrator has fainted due to your hot legs._

"Oh no! I've killed them!"

 _No they're alive, just fainted. they'll be okay...don't you worry about a thing. In the mean time though, have you considered becoming a leg model?_

"A leg model what's that?"

 _I'll explain. Let's head back to my place..._

"B-but the metal bird dropped an orange box from the sky and I need to return it to them..."

 _We'll get it back to it soon enough, I've got a ticket to the city & maybe then you can return it to them. In the mean time let me get that ticket I was talking about and then as soon I explain these things & get your dad's permission we can go._

 **THE END:Them Legs**

* * *

077:You turn the antenna to the right and I mean all the way to the right, there's no music here just some weird sort of noise. Mabye you should turn it to the left.

 **Adjust it a bit to the left while still on the right side:079**

 **Adjust it all the way to the end:078**

* * *

078: You turn the antenna between the center and the middle and I mean all the way to the right, there's no music here just some weird sort of noise.

"tiny onions..."

Wait! It appears the box is capable of talking!

"cream sauce... butter drenched dressing... with... pillowy mounds of mashed DICKS!"

Your eyes become smaller at the mention of the private part of males. A laugh track plays but your'e to shocked. It then changes to paper towels falling and friends. That changes into something about someone named "Kaiyou" and a photo appearing before his very eyes. Dick is mentioned again and you start to feel a pain in your stomach. The audio glitches and then there's some guy named "Ball Cansack" saying the f word. Then there's something about a big black cloud over a village and then...music!

"I see it! I see it! and now it's all within my reach!

Endless possibility"

You start to become interested in what the box says again despite it mention of dick earlier. Something about running happens and more music! It's only the words "Hey now" but it gets pretty loud and it's kind of creepy. After some more weird nosies some guy named "Bill E. Maes" advertises Shamp-pow, someone looks at said Shamp-pow and confuses it for a big rag, the person who had the shamp-pow tips a girls drink & the audio reverses or something, Bill comes back and tells you to forget about Shamp-wow which you have no idea what it is?

There's some laughing later but your'e not sure why and some guy named "Son Inc." is pointed out to come so two people attempt blowing him down. It works, music plays, Bill E. comes again and Captain Res-kun says that old people are old and often die. Then the paper towel guy mentions he has paper towels, there's a few moments of music and it's over.

You decide to not talk about the radio and create a new head using paint before anyone notices anything odd.

 **THE END:Shamp-pow Toilet paper.**

* * *

079:You adjust it a bit to the left while still ultimately remaining on the right side of this...thing.

Suddenly you start to hear music!


End file.
